dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cris
"If I ever hear of you or your patheticness again, I will gut you before feeding your own insides to you."-Cris threatening Raiser Phenex Cris '''is the main protagonist of the fanfiction story, '''Host of Ancalagon the Black. A human that has the sacred gear, Black Awakening. Cris may be the most powerful human on Earth, though this is debatable as he has yet to face any other beings that can stand up to the Black Dragon. Appearance Cris is a tall, well built human with black hair and ruby colored eyes. His usual attire consists of a black shirt, gray pants, and a dark grey jacket. Personality Cris is a protective, quiet person that doesn't speak unless spoken too. History After the death of his parents, Cris had been taken and raised by Gabriel in heaven. The only problem was that he wielded the Dragon that was the complete and total opposite of everything good, Ancalagon. He meet Xuelan '''when he was still a child and the two hit it off, but that was until she was taken, leaving him heart broken. It would be years later that he came back to Earth, after hearing where Xuelan was and who she was with. Cris had arrived at the 'wedding' of Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex, thoroughly pounding the third son of Phenex and demanding his friends release. After she was released, they left and stayed hidden for several months until the Peace Treaty Summit Meeting. Equipment Cris is well trained in the ways of hand-to-hand combat, thanks to his trainer in Heaven. '''Black Awakening: Cris wields the sacred gear that houses Ancalagon the Black, in its default form, it is a pitch black pendent that is in the shape of a cross. Ancalagon is able to speak from this form and allows Cris to use a good amount of abilities. Powers and Abilities While in pendant form, Cris can call upon these abilities: * Shadow Manipulation: Cris is able to control shadows with his mind, turning them into a persons worst nightmare. * Dark Smog: Cris is able to make a thick cloud of smog that can obscure himself from his foes, he is able to see through it as if it wasn't there. * Weapon Creation: Cris can make different weapons that are the opposite of the weapon he is facing. For instance, if he was facing a Holy Sword, Cris would create its polar opposite. * Dark's Call: This ability allows Cris to call upon the forces of the true darkness, commanding them as a general would his army. Black Dragon: OverBooster: This is the first armor of this sacred gear. It takes on the form of the Boosted Gears incomplete Scale Mail, but the gems are orange and the armor itself is black. This armor is as powerful as the completed version of both the Dragon Emperor's Scale Mail's Black Dragon: Balance Breaker: This is the completed Scale Mail of the sacred gear, unlike its counterpart, the armor takes on the form of a ten foot tall Dragon. It is as powerful as Juggernaut drive and has a new ability: Cursed Earth. Cursed Earth turns the ground into ash and allows Cris to manipulate the ash to attack or capture his foes. Nox Eternous Drive: The final form of this sacred gear, the armor grows and becomes a massive dragon with unimaginable power. Its appearance is that of a black scaled dragon, orange lights seeping from underneath the scales and has the power to completely obliterate Great Red. The chant to active Nox Eternous drive is as follows: I, Who shall awaken, Am the Eternal Darkening that Plagues Mankind! The Black Mark which brands all who dare oppose me! I gave life to the Infinite and I will destroy the Dream! For I shall rise and be remembered once more! NOX ETERNOUS DRIVE! Relationships Xuelan: Cris's girlfriend and childhood friend, Cris is very protective of the Chinese woman after she had disappeared. While she isn't defenseless, Cris will do anything to make sure she isn't taken from him again. Gabriel: His guardian angel and adoptive mother, Cris has a very close relationship with the Seraph. She was mainly the reason he stayed in Heaven and learned all he could and comforted him when Xuelan vanished. Valian Lucifer: Cris's adoptive sister and wielder of Ancalagon's second son, Albion. Valian loves to tease Cris, much to his annoyance, but she knows that she cannot beat him. They are close to have a true sibling bond, but from the way they act, its more like a boyfriend-girlfriend to anyone on the outside. Ophis Ouroboros: The daughter of Ancalagon, Cris is seen as the Father figure to this dragon goddess. While most people think Ophis is gender-less, it is really her changing her appearance. Ophis is the master of the perfect puppy dog eyes, allowing her to get away with pretty much everything, but the only person immune to this is her father. Trivia * The Dragon that Cris has is based off of the Fire Drake, Ancalagon the Black, from the LOTR and The Hobbit series. * Ancalagon is the Father of Ophis, Ddraig and Albion, the dragoness that gave birth to his children is still unknown. * The dark smog ability is based off of the SAO fairy magic ability called Smokescreen. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Gojira126